vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stoney Styles
Die Stoney Styles sind eine Rap-Crew die aus 22 Mitgliedern besteht. Die meisten rappenden Mitglieder der Crew nahmen mehrmals am VBT (VideoBattleTurnier) teil und waren dabei teilweise recht erfolgreich. Sie bildeten außerdem die Jury für das VCB (VideoCrewBattle) von 2012/2013 und veranstalteten es. Ebenso veröffentlichten sie eine Vielzahl an Alben und EP's, so wie ferner sogar Mixtapes auf Audiokassete. 2012 feierten sie in Form einer Jam ihr 5jähriges Bestehen mit Auftritten von vielen, aus dem VBT bekannten, Rappern. In der Crew befinden sich aktuell 10 Rapper, 4 DJ's, 3 Beatproduzenten, 1 siebenköpfige Band und 1 Videoproduzent, so wie 1 Aufnahmeleiter. Einige Mitglieder sind hierbei in mehreren Gebieten aktiv. Werdegang: Im Juni 2007 wurden die Stoney Styles von JoFlow, Marc D-light und oelkmann gegründet. Erster Neuzugang, noch im Jahr 2007 war juS. 2008 wurde die Crew um 4 Rapper erweitert. 2009 stießen erneut 4 Mitglieder zur Crew dazu, darunter sogar eine komplette Band. Nachdem sich an der Besetzung 2010 vorerst nichts änderte, stießen 2011 noch einmal 3 Mitglieder dazu, darunter ein 2-köpfiges Team von Beatproduzenten. Seit 2011 ist die Besetzung gleich geblieben. 2007, kurz nach der Gründung, versuchten die Stoney's sich direkt an der Produktion einiger EP's. Ab 2009 nahmen an allen VBT's bis 2011 einige von ihnen teil, wobei das VBT 2011 mit dem Finaleinzug von Tamo-Flage den Höhepunkt lieferte. 2012 nahm dieser auch noch an der Splash!-Edition des Turniers teil, wobei er allerdings nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. 2012/2013 erfolgte die Veranstaltung des VCB's. Nach einem letzten Mixtape welches, nach einigen Aufschüben, im November 2013 herausgebracht wurde, ließ die Crew ca. ein Jahr nichts von sich hören. Im Juni 2015 ließen die Member auf ihrer Website verlauten, dass sie aktuell wieder an Musik arbeiten. JoFlow: (Rap, Videos, Management) JoFlow fing im Jahr 2007 an zu rappen und gründete in diesem Jahr auch direkt die Crew Stoney Styles, ist also deren Crewleader. Neben dem Rap ist er seit Anbeginn als Videoproduzent tätig, was in der Regel nicht nur Musikvideos, sondern sämtliche Videoproduktionen, also auch Interviews, Shoutout's etc. betrifft. Schon in früheren VBT's fielen gerade seine kreativen Videoerzeugnisse positiv auf. Zu guter Letzt ist er auch als Manager der Crew tätig, wenn es um Organisationen jeglicher Art geht. Er ist neben Tamo-Flage das einzige Mitglied der Stoneys, das von 2009 bis 2011 an allen VBT's teilgenommen hat. 2009 war er hierbei mit seinem Einzug ins 16tel-Finale noch der Erfolgreichste. 2010 schied er bereits im 32stel-Finale aus und 2011 schon in der Zwischenrunde. Sämtliche Niederlagen musste er gegen spätere 8tel-Finalisten einstecken. Seitdem hat er nie wieder an einem Battleturnier teilgenommen. Auch an der Qualifikation der Stoney Styles zum VBT Splash! 2014 war er in keinster Weise beteiligt. 2010 war er einer derjenigen, die die Vinyl-Platte "Die Meister der Zigomanie" veröffentlichten und 2012 veröffentlichte er sein "Unzurechnungsfähig"-Mixtape auf Audiokassette. Marc D-light: (Rap) Marc D-light war zusammen mit JoFlow und oelkmann eins der drei Gründungsmitglieder der Stoney Styles im Jahre 2007. Er ist ausschließlich als Rapper aktiv und nahm an den VBT's 2010 und 2011 teil, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. 2010 schied er in Vorrunde 1 und 2011 in Vorrunde 2 aus. oelkman: (Rap, DJ, Beats) oelkman war zusammen mit JoFlow und Marc D-light eins der drei Gründungsmitglieder der Stoney Styles im Jahre 2007. Er rappt zwar, tut dies allerdings nur nebenher und auch nicht sonderlich routiniert. Hauptsächlich ist er als DJ und Beatproduzent aktiv, was bei der anfänglichen Besetzung der Crew auch am wichtigsten war. Er produziert fast ausschließlich stark Electro- und Dubsteplastige Beats, was eigentlich im starken Kontrast zum Stil des Rest's der Crew steht. Er veröffentlichte schon einige Beat-EP's, wie die "Beyond All Expectations EP" von 2011. juS: (Rap) juS stieß im Jahr 2007 als erster Neuzugang zu den Stoney Styles. Er ist ausschließlich als Rapper aktiv und nahm an den VBT's 2010 und 2011 mit mäßigem Erfolg teil. 2010 erreichte er das 64stel-Finale, 2011 nur die Zwischenrunde. Er gab allerdings beide Male auf, weshalb nicht sicher ist, ob er nicht noch viel weiter hätte kommen können. Er loste außerdem das Halbfinale des VCB 2012/2013 aus. Tamo-Flage: (Rap) Tamo-Flage ist das bekannteste und bei den Battlerap-Hörern das beliebteste Mitglied der Stoney Styles. 2008 wurde er dort Mitglied und nahm neben JoFlow als einziger an allen VBT's von 2009 bis 2011 teil, so wie darüber hinaus noch an der ersten Splash!-Edition. 2009 verlor er direkt in der ersten Vorrunde. 2010 kam er überraschend bis ins 8tel-Finale, wo er sich dem späteren Halbfinalisten T-Jey geschlagen geben musste, sich bis dahin aber sogar eine kleine Favoritenrolle angeeignet hatte. 2011 wurde er sogar Finalist und belegte nach einer denkbar knappen Niederlage gegen Weekend den zweiten Platz. Beim VBT Splash! verlor er direkt zu Beginn im 8tel-Finale gegen Coru. Er ist in der Crew nebenbei noch als Kassenwart aktiv und moderierte größtenteils das VCB. Im Februar 2013 releaste er mit "08/15 Nigga" sein erstes Album und im Sommer 2014 seine "Micdisziplin EP". eZ-Kay: (Rap) eZ-Kay stieß im Jahr 2008 zu den Stoney Styles und rappt dort ausschließlich. 2009 und 2010 nahm er beide Male am VBT teil und erreichte auch beide Male das 32stel-Finale, war also relativ erfolgreich. 2009 gab er hierbei gegen Machmut94 auf und 2010 verlor er vergleichsweise knapp gegen Luie-Die-Nadel. 2010 veröffentlichte er sein Mixtape "Dirty Talk 2010". Mr. BoenZ: (Rap) Mr. BoenZ schloss sich den Stoneys 2008 an und nahm an den VBT's 2010 und 2011 teil, jedoch praktisch erfolglos. 2010 verlor er in der ersten Vorrunde gegen SpliffTastiC, 2011 in der zweiten Vorrunde gegen Tikeyfo. Er ist in der Crew ausschließlich als Rapper aktiv und hat selber noch kein eigenes Tape veröffentlicht. Dexter: (Rap) Dexter war eines der neuen Stoney Styles Mitglieder von 2008. Er rappt dort ausschließlich hat aber bis heute weder etwas veröffentlicht, noch an einem Battleturnier teilgenommen. Nur auf gemeinsamen Tracks der Crew ist er ab und an zu hören. Er ist allerdings auch mehr als Entertainer und Veranstalter aktiv. Kojak: (Rap) Kojak stieß 2009 zu den Stoney Styles und ist dort ausschließlich als Rapper aktiv. Er nahm bisher lediglich am VBT 2011 teil, war allerdings mit einer 16tel-Final Teilnahme, bei der er auch nur sehr knapp verlor direkt sehr erfolgreich. Er war oft in den VBT-Videos von Tamo-Flage zu sehen und ist in vielen seiner Runden wie zum Beispiel gegen Gio, Einfach nur Jay und Weekend als Gasthook zu hören. Nach dem VBT hörte man, abgesehen von einigen Freetracks, wenig von Kojak. Er war allerdings auf jedem Tape, Album und jeder EP der Stoney Styles vertreten. Selecta Jules: (DJ, Beats) Selecta Jules kam 2009 zu den Stoney Styles und war das erste nicht rappende Mitglied, da er zum einen als DJ, hauptsächlich aber zum anderen als Beatproduzent aktiv ist. Er produzierte einige Beats für die Tracks der Stoney's und auch einige für das VBT, oder Battles an sich. Er war zudem Maßgeblich an der "Die Meister der Zigomanie" Scheibe beteiligt. Gehege Smoothness: (Recording) Über Gehege Smoothness werden seit 2009 viele Werke der Stoney's aufgenommen und produziert, so unter anderem auch das erste Album der Band Get The Last Clap. Get The Last Clap: (Band) Die Band Get The Last Clap unterstützt die Stoney Styles seit ihrer Gründung im Jahr 2009 auf sehr musikalische Weise. Schon im VBT 2009 nutzte JoFlow die Band für sein Rückrundenvideo gegen Kevnox, da dieser in seiner Hinrunde auf einem sehr musikalischen und rockigen Beat rappte. 2010 veröffentlichten sie das Album "Schreit - don't stop -" über die Stoney Styles und 2012 folgte das zweite Album "Think about it". Die Band besteht aus den Mitgliedern Felix (Vocals), Robert (Drums), Patrice (Bass), Martin (Gitarre, Posaune), Jonas (Gitarre, Vocals), Sophie (Vocals) und Marcel (Trompete, Vocals) SeeAge: (Rap, DJ) SeeAge war nach über einem Jahr gleicher Konstellation, kurz vor Beginn des 2011er VBT's, wieder mal ein Neuzugang in der Crew. Er nahm auch direkt am VBT 2011 teil, allerdings relativ erfolglos. Bereits in Vorrunde 2 schied er aus. Abseits vom VBT war er raptechnisch allerdings sehr aktiv bei den Stoney Styles. So war er auf den meisten Tracks, Alben und Mixtapes vertreten und veröffentlichte auch selber 2 größere Werke. Zum ersten die "Diggadent LP" auf Vinyl 2012 und zum zweiten die "Es ist angelichtet" EP 2014 und damit auch das aktuellste Release, so wie das aktuellste Musikvideo der Crew. Neben dem Rap ist er auch als einer der DJ's der Crew aktiv. Dj Matsimum: (DJ) Dj Matsimum ist ausschließlich als Dj aktiv und seit 2011 bei den Stoney Styles. Er war neben Kojak, der am häufigsten auftauchende Mensch in den 2011er VBT Runden von Tamo-Flage, war neben Tamo der einzige aus der Crew, der als Juror beim VCB 2012/2013 mithalf und unterstützte auch bereits andere Crews aus Hamburg und Umgebung, wie z.B. SML (Schluss mit Lustich). 2013 brachte er seine Cuts in einige von SpliffTastiC's VBT Runden ein, wie unter anderem der Final Rückrunde. Soundscape: (Beats) Soundscape ist ein Beatproduzententeam, bestehend aus Surge und Beat-J, das die Stoney Styles seit 2011 zum Teil produziert. Über die beiden wurde z.B. die "Ende Juli-EP" von 2011 veröffentlicht. Eigenschaften: So gut wie sämtliche Leute aus der Crew verfolgen ziemlich stark den Oldschool-Style aus dem Hip-Hop der 90er Jahre, was sich in Videos, Beatgeschmack und auch Style generell stark widerspiegelt. Nicht selten versuchten Gegner in Battles sich über diesen Oldschool-Style lustig zu machen. Allen voran Coru und Einfach nur Jay in den VBT Runden von 2011 und 2012. Eine Kontroverse im VBT Bestand in einer Jahrelangen Stichelei zwischen Tamo-Flage und dem Rapper Lance Butters darüber, was in einem Battle wichtiger ist: Punchlines und Reime, oder reiner Style. Hin und wieder brechen sie allerdings auch leicht aus diesem Style aus. Entweder, wenn auf den Dubstep-Beats des Beatproduzenten oelkman gerappt wird, oder im VBT auf einem aggressiveren, lauterem Beat gekontert werden muss. Hierbei zeigt sich dann allerdings, dass die Rapper der Crew meist das Zeug zum Allrounder haben, da weder Flow, noch Reime oder Textinhalt auf diesen Beats in irgendeiner Form an Niveau verlieren. Allgemein sind die Stoney's sehr Flowstark und beherrschen meist auch relativ sauberen Doubletime. Alle Mitglieder der Stoney Styles legen zudem vorzugsweise großen Wert auf Reime und Reimketten, sind also auch starke Technikrapper. Auffällig sind des weiteren die ungewöhnlich vielen Wie-Vergleiche, die gerade bei den Battles teilweise auch schon mal negativ auffallen. Die Inhalte der Tracks abseits vom Battlerap beschäftigen sich häufig mit gesellschaftskritischen Themen, Nostalgie in jedem Teil des Lebens, meistens aber natürlich in der Rapmusik und dem Konsum von alkoholischen Getränken und Cannabis. Video Crew Battle: Die Stoney Styles veranstalteten vom 25. November 2012 bis zum 26. April 2013 das allererste und bis heute, trotz großer Nachfrage, einzige VideoCrewBattle Turnier (VCB) in dem nicht, wie sonst, einzelne Rapper, sondern ganze Crews gegeneinander antreten sollten. Natürlich nahmen die Stoneys als Veranstalter selbst nicht teil, weil sie als Organisatoren und Juroren beschäftigt waren. Facebookseite zum VCB Als Kopf der Stoneys und deren Manager war JoFlow derjenige, der das ganze Turnier organisierte. Tamo-Flage befand sich in der Rolle des Moderators des Ganzen und war zusammen mit Dj Matsimum auch als Juror tätig. Neben den Runden, Auslosungs- so wie Ergebnisvergabevideos, welche von JoFlow gefilmt und geschnitten und von Tamo, juS und Kojak moderiert wurden, wurden auch eine Reihe an Interviews mit den teilnehmenden Crews und Juroren gehalten und die meisten Juroren, darunter auch Dima Richman und Atzenkalle produzierten sogar 10- bis 60-minütige Bewertungsvideos. thumb|200px|left Zum Abschluss des Turniers gab es am 26. April 2013 eine VCB "Jam", bei der das Finalergebnis verkündet und die 1.000€ Preisgeld ausgezahlt wurden. Einige Crews, die am Turnier teilgenommen hatten, performten zudem ein paar ihrer Runden, aber auch weitere Tracks live. Neben sehr bekannten Crews, wie Eypro, der Reimebude, Wir vom Prenzlauer Berg und Rosa Rand Gäng nahmen auch unbekannte Crews, wie Monkey See Monkey Do und der Plot am Turnier teil. Letztere gewannen es sogar überraschend und verdanken dem VCB dadurch eine, heute bereits sehr große, Fanbase. Diskografie: *Stoney Styles Mixtape #1 (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2007) *Stoney Styles Mixtape #2 (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2007) *Stoney Styles Mixtape #3 (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2008) *Die Meister der Zigomanie (Von Stoney Styles, Album, 2010) *Schreit - don't stop - (Von Get The Last Clap, Album, 2010) *VBT Mixtape 2010 (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2010) *Dirty Talk 2010 (Von eZ-Kay, Album, 2010) *Beyond All Expectations EP (Von oelkman, EP, 2011) *Splash Anthem Mixtape (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2011) *Ende Juli-EP (Von Soundscape, EP, 2011) *VBT Mixtape 2011 (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2011) *Unzurechnungsfähig Mixtape (Von JoFlow, Mixtape, 2012) *Think about it (Von Get The Last Clap, Album, 2012) *Diggadent LP (Von SeeAge, LP, 2012) *08/15 Nigga (Von Tamo-Flage, Album, 2013) *Höchstprofessionell Mixtape (Von Stoney Styles, Mixtape, 2013) *Es ist angelichtet EP (Von SeeAge, EP, 2014) *Micdisziplin EP (Von Tamo-Flage, EP, 2014) *Genie & Wahnsinn (Von Tamo-Flage,Mixtape,2017) *Tales of Chill EP (Von SeeAge und Denes Labott,EP 2017) *Vitalisiert (Von Vital,Mixtape 2018) Battles + Ergebnisse: 'VBT 2009:' *Tamo-Flage: (In Vorrunde 1 gegen Rizelt ausgeschieden) *eZ-Kay: (Im 32stel-Finale gegen Machmut94 aufgegeben) *JoFlow: (Im 16tel-Finale gegen Kevnox ausgeschieden) 'VBT 2010:' *Marc D-light: (In Vorrunde 1 gegen Ali aka KingsiZe ausgeschieden) *Mr. BoenZ: (In Vorrunde 1 gegen SpliffTastiC ausgeschieden) *juS: (Im 64stel-Finale gegen NavyMC aufgegeben) *eZ-Kay: (Im 32stel-Finale gegen Luie-Die-Nadel ausgeschieden) *JoFlow: (Im 32stel-Finale gegen MC MENSCHENFEIND ausgeschieden) *Tamo-Flage: (Im 8tel-Finale gegen T-Jey ausgeschieden) 'VBT 2011:' *Marc D-light: (In Vorrunde 2 gegen 369 AKA KaOhEr ausgeschieden) *Mr. BoenZ: (In Vorrunde 2 gegen Tikeyfo ausgeschieden) *SeeAge: (In Vorrunde 2 gegen Dizbro ausgeschieden) *juS: (In der Zwischenrunde gegen J Nem aufgegeben) *JoFlow: (In der Zwischenrunde gegen Ca-Va ausgeschieden) *Kojak: (Im 16tel-Finale gegen J.C. 61 ausgeschieden) *Tamo-Flage: (Im Finale gegen Weekend ausgeschieden) 'VBT Splash!-Edition 2012:' *Tamo-Flage: (Im 8tel-Finale gegen Coru ausgeschieden) VBT 2018: * Tamo-Flage: (Im 8tel-Finale gegen MC Zirkel ausgeschieden) Links: *Inaktive Website der Stoney Styles *Archivierte Website der Stoney Styles *Stoney Styles' Facebookseite *Stoney Styles' YouTube-Kanal *Stoney Styles auf Soundcloud *Stoney Styles' Rappers.in Artistpage Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Trivia: *Sie sticheln gerne mal Richtung Emkay, seit Tamo Flage's Battle gegen Weekend. *Die Stoney's benutzen gerne den Slang-Ausdruck: "Ihr Läxxes", wobei Läxxes eine Bezeichnung für ihre Fans zu sein scheint. *Von 2005 bis 2014 besuchte die Crew jedes Jahr das Splash!-Festival, 2015 erstmals nicht. *Obwohl der Rapper Tony Tones auf vielen Tracks der Stoney Styles vertreten ist und einen ähnlichen Rapstil, wie die meisten Mitglieder praktiziert, ist er entgegen vieler Vermutungen selber kein Mitglied, sondern Teil der Rapgruppe Underdogs. Er wird dennoch gern als Ehrenmitglied der Stoney Styles betitelt. *Die Stoney Styles haben unter anderem guten Kontakt zur Rapcrew Eypro und T-Jey. Quellen: #5 Jahre Stoney Styles, elbe-Wochenblatt.de, abgerufen am 16. Juli 2015 #Regeln des VCB's, Facebook.com, abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 #Crewmitglieder mv1931.1blu.de, abgerufen am 23. Juli 2015 Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:VBT 2009 Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT Splash! Edition 2012 Kategorie:Label Kategorie:VCB Kategorie:Stoney Styles